vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ninjak (Reboot)
Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B, higher with weapons Name: Colin King Origin: Valiant Entertainment Gender: Male Age: Late 20's Classification: Mercenary. Former member of MI-6, Unity and Shadow Seven Power and Abilities: Weapon Mastery, Martial Arts, Longevity (Even after 100 years, Colin will still be alive and in a athletic condition), Acrobatics, Enhanced Senses, Enhanced Memory, Skilled with gadgets and tools, Expert in espionage and hacking, Regeneration (Low), Stealth Mastery (Can even sneak throw mental detections), Information Analysis (Can tell when someone is lying), Body Control (Can perceive and control his own cells, improving its regen and gaining immunity against diseases and poison), Resistance to Mind Manipulation (His memories remained intact even after the reality was rewritten). Gadgets, arsenal and suit grants him Fire Manipulation, Camouflage, Surface Scaling, Poison Manipulation, Acid Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Technology Manipulation, Thread Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Information Analysis, Sound Manipulation, Vibration Manipulation Attack Potency: Wall level (Comparable to adversaries such as Roku, Kannon and Shadowman, that are capable of destroying thick walls of concrete), higher with weapons (Possesses several kinds of explosives. High-frequency katanas ignore conventional durability with vibrations, being capables to cut through the X-O Armor). Other gadgets ignore conventional durability with poison or electricity. Speed: At least Supersonic+ reflexes and combat speed (Capable of deflecting bullets at close range. Can dodge Lasers. Comparable to Peter Stanchek) Lifting Strength: Class 1 (Lifted a boulder during his training) Striking Strength: Wall Class, higher with melee weapons Durability: Wall level+ (Tanked being punched through a wall twice. Tanked a point-blank explosion with no notable injuries). At least Small Building level with heavy armor (Tanked an explosion that destroyed an entire house with minor injuries). His suit makes him bulletproof and fireproof Stamina: Extremely high, has survived falls even after being injured. Defeated a group of monks even when he had been stabbed by a knife and arrows. Resistant against poison. In a matter of weeks was fully recovered after his arm and back were broken without the need of any medical treatment, feeding or drinking. Range: Melee and extended melee, several meters with gadgets and tools Standard Equipment: *'Shuriken:' Arsenal varies from explosive, poison, electroshock, flashbangs, monomolecualr threads and self-guided ones *'Katanas:' Made of super-metal alloy, it includes ultral high-frequency vibrations to increase the cutting force, remote discharge, surveillance dispersal nanotube and chemical secretion *'Explosives:' Arsenal vary from pens, foams to discs *'Electric wire' *'Drones' *'Knives/Spikes:' Including electric and surveillance ones *'Suit:' It includes a mask, armor and boots. Possesses comunicators, voice-altering device, self-defibrillator, camouflage function, hologram projector, thermal hiding, hidden blades (including poisoned ones), mini-craws, homing beacon spoof, poison gas, flamethrower. *'Smart Contact Lens:' Allow the user scan for weapons, vital signals, temperatures and search history. Intelligence: Extremely high, expert trained in several martial arts and several melee weapons; also expert in stealth, espionage, tracking and hacking, capable of hacking a "computer" from the Deadside. His training gave him control over any cell from his body, capable of memorising an environment by just crossing throught it. Weaknesses: Overconfidense. Heavy armor restricts his movements Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Valiant Comics Category:Ninjas Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Regeneration Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Sword Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Poison Users Category:Hackers Category:Spies Category:Mercenaries Category:Heroes Category:Electricity Users Category:Adults Category:Thrown Weapon Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Stealth Masters Category:Camouflage Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Surface Scalers Category:Acrobats Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Fire Users Category:Acid Users Category:Light Users Category:Technology Users Category:Thread Users Category:Sound Users Category:Vibration Users